


First Enounter

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, High School, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: First time meeting Oscar
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 23





	First Enounter

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request  
> Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac

“Bitch! That senior won’t stop looking at you.” You friend giggles from next to you. 

“What? Who?” You ask curiously, butterflies in your stomach,”Is he cute?” 

“Yes! Its Oscar Diaz. You know the one with the nice kicks and chain. Always looks mad at the world.” She says excitedly

“Oh my god, really? Are you sure he’s staring at me?” You ask matching her excitement

“Oh my god, he’s walking over here.” She says and slams her locker shut,”Bye Y/N! See you next period.” She says quickly before running off in the opposite direction. 

“What’s your name?” You hear a deep voice say from behind you causing you to gulp. 

“Y/N...you’re Oscar right?” You ask as you turn around to look at him. 

“That’s right...you a junior?” He questions, his eyes trailing over your body as he study’s you

“No, sophomore.” You correct

“Hmh.” He hums taking in the new information,”Can I walk you to class?” He asks with a small smirk,”I’ll carry your books.” 

“Okay, bet.” You say and hand him the two heavy books before heading to the tenth grade hall. 

“I’ve never really seen your around before.” He says from beside you,”I don’t know how I could have possibly missed you your cute ass.” 

“Sweet talker huh?” You giggle, the both of you keeping the same pace. 

“Just to you.” 

“Lies. Every guy says that.” You smile

“I’m a lot of things but a liar isn’t one of them chiquita. You’re the only girls books ima ever carry from here on out.” He smiles, which you believed. You’ve heard a lot of things about the one and only Oscar Diaz and him sleeping around surprisingly wasn’t one of them. 

“Is that right?” You smile, your cheeks red from the little nick name.

“Man of my word.” He chuckles, nodding to one of his friends, before the two of you turn into your hall. 

“So is this your permanent job now? You’re gonna carry my stuff from here on out?” 

“Anything you want me to do.” 

“Anything? That’s a lot of possibility’s.” You grin 

“Aye, when your a fine ass hyna like yourself it’ll be hard for me to tell you no. You gotta do something for me first though so I know your not taking advantage of my carrying skills.”

“And what’s that?” You laugh and lightly shove his side with yours, his whole comment making your stomach tighten. 

“Ima need your number.” 

“I don’t have a phone.” You admit in embarrassment,”My parent’s won’t let me.” 

“Well you gotta house phone?” He pushes

“I do...but if they answered and heard a guys voice I would be in trouble.” 

“Damn. You’re parents got you on lockdown or what?” He chuckles, coming to a stop when you do in front of your class,”Let me give you my number then and you call me.” He offers

“Okay.” You nod and pull out a sharpie from your back pack quickly,”Go.” 

He tells you each digit, watching as you write it down on your palm,”Got it?” 

“Yeah. I’ll call you after school then.” You say and take your stuff back from his arms. 

“Looking forward to it.” He grins, walking backwards as he watches you for just a little longer. You offer him one last wave before disappearing into the classroom, a stupid cheesy grin on your face for the remainder of the day.


End file.
